


Pizza

by astralgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: -ish??, 10x23, Basically follows straight on from the last scene, Crack, Fix-It, Humor, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe- Maybe it’s a new delivery system? Big black sentient cloud means pizza is on the way?”</p>
<p>“I really, really don’t think big black sentient cloud means pizza is on the way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

“Gabe.”

Gabriel rolled over on the sofa to face the cushions, and raised his middle finger to Chuck.

“Gabriel.”

“It’s your damn turn to pay for pizza,” Gabriel moaned back, his voice muffled by a fluffy pillow. He felt Chuck grip his shoulder and shake.

“Uh, I’m not- this isn’t about pizza.”

Gabriel groaned as he pushed his face into the pillow, then rolled onto his back. Chuck was stood over him, clad in faded robe and pyjamas – the smart look had only lasted two days. His hair was looking more dishevelled than normal. “This better be good, old man.”

When Chuck didn’t even complain about the term, Gabriel kicked his legs over the side and sat up. “It’s- I don’t know how to describe this.” Chuck’s hands balled nervously in the fabric of his robe, opening and closing.

“I’m gonna die of old age at this rate,” Gabriel bit out, slouching back against the sofa. Chuck let out a nervous laugh.

“Uh, no, you’re not.”

“Well, yeah. It’s a jo-“

“I mean, you can’t. No-one can.”

“Huh?” Gabriel retorted, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Chuck smiled awkwardly and shrugged. “Well, um, Death. He’s dead.”

Gabriel frowned, and said “How the hell… How do you kill- Oh.” As realisation dawned on him, his face fell slack. “Damn Winchesters, am I right?”

Chuck’s strained nod, teamed with a clenched jaw, answered Gabriel’s question.

“Quick fix to that – we take turns running reaper duty. Just magic me up a scythe and we’re all fine and dandy.”

“Um.”

“Um?”

“Nothing,” Chuck responded, a little too quickly. Gabriel raised his eyebrows incredulously; Chuck offered up a tight, nervous smile and shuffled back towards the kitchen.

“Dad?” Gabriel called, then sighed. He pushed himself up off the sofa and followed Chuck’s path out into the kitchen. “Dammit, Dad, just tell me what else they fucked up. Do we need to play damage control again?”

Chuck ignored him and grabbed a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard. Placing two glasses out, he poured a measure into each and passed one over to Gabriel, then downed his own. Gabriel sniffed the drink and frowned, pushing it away from him across the table.

“You know that’s gonna do fuck all, right?”

Chuck shrugged and downed the other measure, letting the glass hit the table with a soft thump. “It’s fun to try.”

“Feel like sharing the news now then?”

Chuck looked vaguely scared, opening and closing his mouth a few times before just pointing to the window. Gabriel quirked his eyebrow curiously, but obliged, walking over to the kitchen window.

“What am I looking- ” Gabriel stopped. His fingers curled around the kitchen counter, gripping it tight. The surface curled and cracked under the grip of his fingers. “Oh.” His gaze was fixed on a swelling black cloud in the sky, curling and rippling like tide washing over them.

“Yeah,” Chuck sighed out. He let his head fall back to face the ceiling as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh.”

“I know.”

“Maybe- Maybe it’s a new delivery system? Big black sentient cloud means pizza is on the way?”

“I really, really don’t think big black sentient cloud means pizza is on the way.”

Gabriel groaned, and the wood beneath his hands shattered in splinters. “How the-“ he began to bite out, then stopped and drew a deep breath in. He kept his back turned to Chuck. “How?”

“I don’t know.”

Gabriel let go of the counter, the wood snapping back into place, and turned to face Chuck. “Any chance of us sitting this one out?” Gabriel asked, with a hopeful yet desperate grin.

Chuck snorted and shook his head. “Not this one.”

“That’d just be too easy, right?” Gabriel let out a bitter laugh when Chuck didn’t continue. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say we ain’t gonna be able to take this alone, right?”

“Well, uh… It was a struggle with the five of us last time.”

“So the two of us ain’t gonna cut it.”

“’Fraid not,” Chuck replied, offering up a sympathetic smile. Gabriel let his head drop as he rubbed over his eyes.

“Right,” Gabriel said through gritted teeth. “S’pose it’s time for a family reunion, right?”

“I’ll, uh- I’ll deal with pulling Raph back.” Gabriel flipped Chuck off, and Chuck offered up a sympathetic smile. “When you’re God, you can resurrect the archangel. Until then, that’s my job.”

“So I get tasked with breaking up prissy Mr Heaven and Stabby McStab Stab’s therapy session. Fuckin’ peachy, Dad. Thanks.”

Chuck fished his hand in his pocket, and fished out ring after ring, placing them in the palm of Gabriel’s hand till the four snapped together. Gabriel glared at him throughout. “See you in an hour?”

“If I come back looking like a shish kebab, I blame you. Well, Luci too, but mostly you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this (but I'll definitely be doing something spin-offy from the finale) once exams are over :) Hopefully you all enjoyed the finale!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and free chocolate is always appreciated ;)


End file.
